A Sleepover
by golfballgirl202
Summary: Carly and Sam are going to have a fun sleepover or are they trigger warning: drugs, death
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the sleepover

Carly pov:

Me and sam my best friend are havingh a sleepover tonight. We are inviting gibby and Freddie too. It will be fun and I cannot wait. Oh no, the door is ringing. Theyre here. I let them in. welcome friends. "this is gonna be so fun" sam said. "ya ur right" I said. "no, its gonna be reallll fun" sam said ;) I said ya ok lets go up to my room. We go to my room. Spencer isn't home he is at sockos house right now until tomorrow. "lets get this party started" sam said. She whips out tons of fat cakes and an oregano. "sam why did you bring oreganos to my house? I don't even like opregano" I said. "oregano is good" gibby said. "this aint even oregano" sam said. "spencer puts oregano in his spaghetti tacos" I said. "this is not oreano" sam said again. "I kind of like oregano" Freddie said. "this isn't oregano" sam said. She whipped out a big long thick glass vase. "what kind of flowers u gonna put inn that" I said. "oregano" sam said. "do u have a lighter carlsy" sam said. I said no because I don't. "I do" gibby said. He whips out a lighter. H3 gives it to sam. She puts the oregano in the vase and I think she put water in there too idk. She lights it and inhales the burning oregano! samj! No! I will call the police before you die of smoke inhalation. I said. "don't do that we'll get arrested" sam said. I cannot believe I am aiding a fugitive. "try it" sam said. "it maqkes you feel good." She said. NO! I said. "I want to try" gibby said. Sam gives him the vase. Gibbert inhales it. He likes it. He inhales again. GIbby:

"duede cvarly man u gotta try this dude" gibby said. He starts eating fat cakes. Like 3 at a time. Freddie takes the vase. "I guess I will try this" he said. He inhales. "don't tell my mom"he said. "o im gonna tell her" I said. Sam shuts the door with her telekenisis. "no ur not" she said. I sit back down. Ok. " sam I don't like this" I said. "just smoke this" sam said. I said no. "im not going back to juvie bevause of you carly shay sam said. She is very angry at me. Freddie andgibyy are eating fat cakes like crazy because of the mysterious oregano that sam brough to my house "sam I am choking" Freddie chokes. Sam says "whatever nred" Freddie is chocking and coughing and he is purple. Sam laughs at him. "Freddie are u ok" I said. "sam I have to call the police or fredfdie will die" sam said "we will get arrested if u do plus he is just being dramatic don't worry about him" sam said. "carly pls help me" Freddie cant breath. I am very afraid write now. Freddie dies. Freddie no. "sam he is dead now we have to call the police" I said. "no csrly it is ok just chill out ok smoke this" sam said. I said no. Gibby is smiling in the corner. He has now eaten all of the fat cakes. "I feel immortal" gibbert says. He goes over to my window and stares out. "I bet I can fly" gibby says. "gibby no" I said "ur just under the influence of the devils lettuce" I said. "nah carly dude…. I can flyu man" gibby said. He leans further out of the window. "GIBVBY NO YOU CAN"T FLY" I said. "Bet" gibby said. And then he lets his body fall out of the window. I run o0ver to the window and look out. Gibbu's insides are splattered on the concrete below. Goodbye gebbi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the sleepover part 2

Carly pov:

Sam, everyone is dying becaue of the oregano its time to stop gitl. I said. "carly just smoke some u will like it" I sai d no sam I will not. Sam takes another inhale of the oregano. Suddenly she lays down and starts to sleep. "sam no its too early" She said "carlty I thibkn my heart is slowing down and I am overdosing just like my mom" sam said. "sam no don't do that" I said. She does a peace sign and then dies. I am all alone except for my 2 bffs corpses. I will call the police n ow. I call the policed. The police come. They take the bodys. The police said "thank you carly for not doing weed like they did because theya re dead and your ok." I said "yeah you just gotta say no" spencer hugs me and says he is soryy that I had to go thru that. Drugs are bad. Do not ever do drugs unless you want to die. The end.


End file.
